Pretty Cure All Stars
by kuraidesuraven16
Summary: the pretty cures are invited to the jade kingdom for a party until something bad accrues comes along the way.
1. Chapter 1

each of the precure are hanging out with each other doing their normal everyday life. until a letter with fancy decoration fell out of the sky and into the precures current locations. each of them opened and read the letter that said " dear precure we are happily to invite you, your fairies and your friends to the jade kingdom for a party there will be food, drinks,games,and entertainments we would hope you can make it sincerely -the king and queen " the letter turned into a transportation that leads each of them into the party. as all the percure arrived and met each other in the middle of the crystal forest outside of the kingdom. they all started walking searching for where the kingdom until they've finally found it with their eyes shining with amazement and excitement. **inside the jade kingdom lays a dark throne room with evilly chuckling and laughters in the background as the king and queen are trapped inside a huge human size crystal shard with their eyes closed shut and face full of sadness, hoping for them to be set free and for the precure to help stop the people with an evil master mind trying to take over the kingdoms and the entire world**


	2. Chapter 2

As everyone was looking around the kingdom with amazement of how beautiful the jade kingdom was. The flowers bloomed with beautiful rear colors that glisten in the sunlight, the road shimmered with sparkles as if they were walking on a path of diamonds and the building showed magnificent colors of the galaxy.

Meanwhile as everyone were still walking ahead. Coco was just standing there, looking at the shimmering road with his reflection staring back at him getting left behind from the others. Then he looked up at the sky with a worried look on his face as if he was the only fairy who felt as if there something wasn't right about this place he'd also noticed that the clouds starting to turn dark gray, thinking that it was going to rain. Soon a huge struck of pain started hitting coco straight on his head. He'd tried to figure was going on and to make his head ache go away, but until he fell to his knees groaning in pain while holding his head.

Starting to turn himself into a human for no reason then later his version became a huge blur. He'd try to call out to the precures and to the other fairies but it felt as if someone or something was strangling him so he wouldn't be able to say a single word. He'd then tried reach his hand out to his friends but it felt as if there weren't any strength left in his body like when he got injured by protecting his friends and his people, trying to keep the dream collet away from the nightmares while he tries to release his best friend out the dream collet, then was trying to keep the rose pack from falling into the eternals hands, while as trying to get syrup to forgive him, saving the four kingdom, getting crowned king and battling the eternal director. Later on was the prism flower, gathering more precures and etc. but it was a huge journey for him and his friends.

As He was still on the for unable to get up while watching them continue walking and while getting farther away for him it was also difficult for him to reach out for them, as he lied his head on the ground while letting out a huge sigh knowing that it was useless for him he randomly heard talking coming from the inside of his head. He couldn't recognize the voice that was talking to him so he gave up and began to close his eyes losing conscious as a black object appeared around him, grabbed him, and dragging him down the deepest part of the ground in jade kingdom.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter and review on what you might think happened to coco and what the others reaction might be like once they realize that coco went missing till next time bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the late chapter I've been very busy lately, a lot of thing on my hands and I had to check to see if this chapter needed any fixing**

 **And in this chapter the girls are going to be called by their precure names because I could never remember their actual names and I truly apologize but I do hope you enjoy this chapter**

Soon after six miles away from the area where coco had collapsed and disappeared too. Natts felt as if something wasn't quite right so he stopped for a second and asked for everyone to please stop for a sec and to wait. The precure and fairy just stopped walking and stared at Natts for a while wondering why he asked them to stop. milky rose then asked "Natts what was wrong", Natts just stood there for a couple of second then looked around the group of fairies and precures and around him until he finally noticed that his best friend wasn't with them started to gasp as his cute little fairy ears went up with shock as he began to say "where's coco". Soon the others just finally realized that coco wasn't with them thinking that he might have gotten lost or got left behind, while for milky rose she was really freaking out like crazy as cure mint was trying to calm her down. Milky rose was really and very worried about one of her kings. She was supposed to look after them from danger but she ended up losing one as she thought of what type of care taker would lose one of the most loyal, important, caring, and supportive king throughout the whole palmier kingdom. Later Natts transformed into a human and told the others that he would look for him knowing that he has to find him. He wasn't looking forward on losing his best friend. Soon cure dream told everyone that they should look for him together and that he'll be alright on his own knowing while also believing that coco is strong enough to defend himself. Then later actually calming down milky rose from her crazy rampage about her missing prince/ king. So together they starting looking for coco by retracing their steps.

 _*Meanwhile with coco*_

Coco was still in his human form while slightly waking up noticing that his headache was still there as he was trying to open his eyes, everything was pitch black with a hint of light shining in that one corner of the room, soon he heard other voices coming from the same room that he was in at first he was wondering if it might have been the precures or his fairy friends but as soon as he completely opened his eyes, he ended up very shocked , noticing that there were many injured fairies and people around him there was Regina, bass drum, falsetto, Mephisto, phanphan, kuroro, Wolfrun, Majorina, akaoni, Olivier, Soular and Westar. They all looked very and badly injured as if they lost a fight. Coco tried to walk up to them, trying to see and asked if all of them were alright. But as soon as coco stood up he ended up falling to his knees knowing that he still doesn't have enough straight or energy to get up as if he also felt as he also lost in a fight with an enemy or as if something was sucking the energy right out of him. He looked around to see where he was in.

Then the room temperature began to drop, soon everything was so cold that he began to shiver wondering on how cold this place get. He then noticed and heard kuroro sneezing and shivering, he moved towards kuroro while using the wall for support and head towards him. At first he just stared at kuroro shivering and freezing his little kitty tails off, coco then looked around and found a nearby blanket. As he was holding and staring at the blanket in his hands he then gave it to kuroro knowing that he needed more than he does.

An hour past and everyone gained consciousness, they slowly got up and looked around later on coco asked them if they were alright. Most of them asked where were they, in coco's responds was he doesn't know. kuroro was curious on where the blanket came from and coco told him that he gave it to him when he heard him sneeze and shivering knowing that the room was still super cold. Kuroro then thanked him for his kindness. Coco was about to talk but then heard random footsteps coming towards the room that they were in. and then they heard a key opening the door.

 **A/N: thank you for reading and review on what you might think is behind that door, what might happened to coco and the others and what will the pretty cures reaction be like. Until the chapter /\\_/\ bye**

 **( 0 w 0 )/**


End file.
